


Please Violate Me

by MistressRenet



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Humor, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: There's this graphic in the manga that was justdyingto be written about, that's all I'm saying.cosmorificalready tackled this onehere.





	

"Hakkai?"

"Yeah?"

"You...want some help up there?"

"Uh..."

Goyjo stubbed his cigarette out and leered up. "'Cuz if you want to keep waiting, that's cool. But if ya wanna be violated or somethin'..."

Hakkai looked a bit flustered, the embarassed smile turning into a wince for a second. "Really, Goyjo..."

Gojyo walked closer, leaned in, murmured against Hakkai's skin. "Who put you up to this, the monk?"

"It's...rather a long story."

"Uh-huh," Gojyo said skeptically. He moved back a little to get a better look. "I'd figure you'd lost a bet, but you don't lose bets, so that ain't it."

"Gojyo--"

Gojyo licked his lips. "You want me to get you down?"

Hakkai drew himself up in his bonds, mustering as much dignity as a man-- youkai-- in his situation could. "That...would be desirable, yes."

"You look pretty good up there."

Hakkai's smile flickered. "Gojyo."

"Can't you just use your chi anyway?"

_"Gojyo."_

"You _sure_ you don't wanna to be violated?"

"I..." Hakkai stopped. Gojyo was pushing his hair back from his eyes, leaning back a little on his heels. All muscle and heat, and Hakkai could see the hint of an erection swelling under the jeans.

"'Cuz we'd better start soon, or monkey-boy and Sanzo'll be back." Gojyo leaned forward again, his cheek against Hakkai's chest. "You always smell so fucking good...how long's it been since you got violated?" He licked a drop of sweat from Hakkai's chest.

Hakkai shivered. "It was Tuesday, Gojyo. Will you get me down?"

Gojyo looked affronted. "It's been that long, and you _still_ want me to get you down?"

Hakkai lifted his eyebrows. "You know very well it's your turn."

Gojyo grinned. "Yeah. Okay." He reached up to untie Hakkai. "You know, you gotta get over this shit. It's too melodramatic--"

"Like you're one to talk." Hakkai's body is relaxing in the bonds now, his tone gentle.

Gojyo unloosened one wrist and rubbed the rope marks. "Crazy pervert mangaka anyway. I don't know how she talks you into this shit."

Hakkai glanced down meaninfully at Gojyo's erection.

Gojyo laughed and kissed him.


End file.
